Don't mess wit mehy!
by Arrz
Summary: A head strong Australian Mutant is sent to Xaviers thinking that her family hates her.
1. Default Chapter

HI first story, I hope you guys like it:  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arrz pulled her duffel bag out of the boot of the car.  
  
"This......... is a school?"She looked at her mother. "You flew me all the way from Australia to go to a school?"  
  
Arrz's mother nodded.  
  
"It's for people like you." Arrz rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just say it mum! It's a school for freaks!" Arrz walked up to the huge steel gates and peered in at the huge mansion.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about your kind like that Arrz." her mother murmered.  
  
"My Kind? Just because I'm abnormal means I'm not human now?" Arrz raged, Her mother could see sparks shoting from Arrz's copper hair.  
  
"No Arrz. Calm Down." Arrz Huffed, and Walked to the gate,  
  
"Cya during the holidays," She called back over her shoulder, and she slammed the gates closed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
How was that? I wont do anymore until I get some reviews.  
  
Bye 


	2. EnterPyro!

Hi I KNow I Said that I wasn't going to post any more till I had some reviews But Shit happens, Heres some more!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arrz pushed open the door, she angrily wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" a boy asked. He was cute. Tall, dark hair. He pocketed a silver lighter. Arrz nodded and gave him   
  
a weak smile. The boy looked out the window and watched Arrz's mum drive off.  
  
"Youre a drop off?" He asked. Arrz laughed  
  
"I guess you could put it that way."She put down the duffel bag and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Arrz Nora." The boy took it and said  
  
"I'm Jon, Jon Allerdyce. BUt My friends call me Pyro." Arrz smiled at him.  
  
"Ethne."   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh It's celtic for Fire." She held out her hand and a flame encased it. Pyro raised his hand and the fire came to his own hand.  
  
"I can't produce it." He explained. He held up the lighter. Arrz nodded, understanding.  
  
"I gotta Go." Pyro said. Arrz nodded.  
  
"Cya around?" She asked.  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pretty crappy, but who gives a shit   
  
Bye 


	3. not as bad as I thought

Thanx to my reviewers. Gwerty and kendra (yes I know cass, you can kick my arse tomorrw.) Here's somemore.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arrz knocked on the door to the head masters office. The thoughts of that boy still lingered in her mind. A woman with white hair opened the door. She smiled.  
  
"You Must Be Arrz." she stuck out her hand.  
  
"I'm Aroura Munroe, but every one calls me Storm."  
  
"Ethne." Arrz told her. Storm smiled again.   
  
"The proffesser would've greeted you, but he had a meeting in town." Storm pushed the door of a classroom open.  
  
"You'll be boarding with Rouge,"she pointed to a brunette by a window. Storm gave her a piece of paper and sat her down in a desk.  
  
" G'morning class." Storm greeted the class. There was a muttered reply.   
  
"Hi Ethne," someone muttered to her. Pyro pulled out a seat in the desk next to her. Arrz smiled at him. She pushed a purple streak of hair out of her face. This freak school wasn't turning out to be as bad as she thought.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok I Best give you a description of Arrz:  
  
Name: Arrzelein Viven Nora ( Ok Stop laughing Kendra.)  
  
Height: 5'10  
  
eye colour: grey  
  
hair colour: red  
  
skin colour: caucasian  
  
pesonality: Our young Arrz has quite a temper, might I tell you! She also has a attitude, she's very oppinionated and she hates bimbos  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Very disappointing, I know, I just couldn't give a shit about anything tonight. Gwerty, I give you permission to plot my demise with lost innocence. I'll have a better chapter next time, I promise.  
  
Bye 


	4. New Boots

Thanx Qwerty and Innocence. ((Scowling)) Now I'm going to tell you something that really made my day! I found some boots just like Arrz has!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Innocence should know how happy I am about this. Now the only problem is I gotta talk dad into getting tham for me!  
  
hmmmmmm. You guys got n e ideas?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Arrz pulled out her note book and started to write. She loved writing songs. Not pop and all that shit though.  
  
(( Sorry to all the pop fans out there!)) Arrz was a rocker to the core. She even had a band back in Australia. The Craft was the hottest band in the town, any one who was any one hired them for parties and get togethers.  
  
Now what rythmes with insanity? she thought to herself. Part of Me! She shrugged and threw the notebook under her bed.  
  
She had been at Xaviers for a month now and had made alot of friends. Her computer beeped at her.   
  
"Wakey wakey Arrz! You've got mail from...." The computer infromed her. Arrz was proud of this specific program, she had designed it herself. The program was able to find the source of the email even if the address was private.  
  
"J. Allerdyce."   
  
"Open." Arrz commanded. A window opened on the screen.  
  
R u There?   
  
The message read. Arrz rolled her eyes and started to type.  
  
Very matrix of u Pyro. Wat do u want?  
  
She pressed the send button. A minute later, another message popped up on the screen.  
  
I Like your knew boots! V u!   
  
Arrz laughed, and looked at her new boots. The green taipan label on the tongue looked ready to strike.  
  
I Think u r avoiding the subject, Jon. Wat do U really want?   
  
she pressed the send button.  
  
Do u wanna go to the School dance with me?   
  
Arrz sat there shocked. Pyro had actually asked her out.  
  
Like on a date?   
  
She asked.  
  
I was think as friends, But if u want to go further, that's ok with me.  
  
Arrz felt stupid. Of course Pyro wouldn't have wanted to go with her as a date.  
  
No, I was thinking as friends. Thanx. I do wanna go with u. C u 2morro.  
  
Arrz shut down the computer and went to bed feeling relieved and troubled at the same time.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
There u go I hope that was better like I promised you it would be. Kendra I'll call you during the holidays so don't get huffy if u think I wont. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bye 


End file.
